1. Field of the Invention
The present invnetion relates to a load introducing device used as a part of a force gauge or as a part of a machine wherein measurement of tensile or compressive force is carried out in the normal course of operation.
2. Background Description
Force gauges or devices for measuring force are generally manufactured on a small scale and are accompanied by disadvantages due to the use of adhesive materials for attaching strain gauges. That is to say, the use of adhesive materials not only requires know-how and skill, but also requires troublesome adjustment of the electrical circuit. Further, there is a fear of an occurrence of error due to aging of adhesive materials. Therefore, it is desirable to avoid the use of a strain gauge as a force measuring device.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.